


A Series of Unfortunate Events

by floorpotato



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Distopia, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Gen, M/M, but I hope it's okay anyways, this is a kind of weird au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't that Kuroko could escape.<br/>It isn't that Kise could scream.<br/>It isn't that Midorima could strategize.<br/>It isn't that Aomine could listen.<br/>It isn't that Murasakibara could fight.<br/>It isn't that Akashi could wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the childhood

Akashi never questioned the extremely black and white atmosphere he was in. With it's dull colors, and it's long white hallways.

He didn't question it because he didn't know any better to. It was just what he knew was his home (though he didn't know what that word meant).

Akashi also never questioned his hair. It was bright red in color, from what he could see in the mirror when he stood on a stool in front of the sink.

Akashi never questioned a lot of things, including why he didn't have any friends. That he knew the answer to; he wanted someone he knew he could trust. Someone who wasn't like the rest.

Akashi was six. He spent most of his time with the strange woman in the library, who was teaching him how to read and write. The redhead never played in the playroom, where the rest of the children his age played; he found it unentertaining, and it didn't appeal to him.

When the men in long white coats would come into his room every so often, he didn't question it and just watched them as they examined him. When Akashi wasn't in the library, he was wandering around the large building (though he didn't know it was a building). He would walk down long, wall-to-wall white halls, with white porcelain floors. There were tons of rooms for the other people; there were a whole bunch of sections. Everything was white, even the clothes he wore. He didn't understand, but he didn't question.

On his shirt was '004' on the left side of his chest. So he grew to like the number four.

Akashi would watch the children play happily, and would watch the adults talk and watch the children with nostalgic looks in their eyes, and would watch the elders sit with sorrow looks on their faces. It puzzled him. But he didn't question it.

* * *

One day, Akashi was sent into the playroom so he would stop scaring the others. He didn't question it. He walked into the playroom and looked around, becoming bored already. He sat down in front of a bin of plastic block toys. They were all white and black, with the exception of some grey. He picked one up, examining it.

"Hello." A small voice next to him said. He blinked, surprised, and looked to his left, seeing a small boy around his age that had icy blue hair.

"Hello." He replied, looking at the number on the ice haired boy's clothing. 015.

"I'm Kuroko." The other said, with a blank face. Akashi didn't question it.

"My name is Akashi." The redhead replied. "Can you read?"

* * *

 

 

Akashi and Kuroko started doing everything together. Akashi started bringing Kuroko with him to the library, or to people-watch. He gained the knowledge of the fact that Kuroko was naturally blunt and monotonous about the majority of everything. But Akashi didn't question it.

As they got older and more intelligent, the men in long white jackets—which Akashi and Kuroko took to calling White Jackets—started visiting their rooms more often. Akashi and Kuroko had their respective insights and suspicions when they started to take them to a different room, or bring in strange utensils and liquids to their own. They also would give them shots, or give them strange drinks, and weird checkups, and sometimes cut them with sharp tools every now and then. Akashi didn't question it much, though; he didn't know any better.

As Kuroko and Akashi grew, more and more things were happening to them. Screaming was a large factor, and so were sharp things and the White Jackets. They guessed it was just how life was supposed to go; the White Jackets were the leaders and the Numbered were the followers.

Akashi still didn't question it.

There wasn't a reason to.

It was how life goes.

* * *

 

When Akashi was eight, he met a blonde. The blonde was sitting in the hallway, humming. Akashi had followed the noise, all the way from his room, to where he found the blonde boy.

Akashi peered at him, standing in the middle of the hallway. The blonde took notice of his presence and opened his eyes, looking up at Akashi. He smiled and stopped humming.

"Hello!" The blonde chirped happily, waving. "My name is Kise!"

Akashi was silent, and looked at Kise's number. 008.

"Hello. My name is Akashi." He replied, going over and sitting down next to him. "I heard your humming from my room." He said. He looked at Kise's golden hazel eyes, a peculiar type of color he had never seen before.

"Oh, sorry. I do it when I'm bored sometimes." Kise replied, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's fine." Akashi said, turning away from the blonde and staring at the wall across from them. "Don't you have any friends?"

"Well..yeah. I have you."

"I don't count."

"Well, I have a friend named Aomine! He's kinda weird, but he's funny!" Kise chirped, waving his hands.

Akashi was interested, seeing as Kise seemed different from the other Numbered. It was like when he met Kuroko; he knew he wanted to know more about the boy.

So, Akashi befriended Kise, and Kise was more than happy. Akashi didn't question it.

* * *

 

Kuroko, Kise, and Akashi all clicked as friends instantly.

Akashi was going to go find their rooms, when he came across a green haired boy mumbling something under his breath.

"Excuse me." The green haired boy said, passing by him. Akashi stared at him, and he turned around. He adjusted his glasses.

"Hello." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hello." Akashi replied, the silence thick between them. Akashi looked at the taller boy's number. 007.

"Midorima." The green haired boy stated.

"Akashi." Akashi replied"What were you mumbling?" He asked, and Midorima gave him a skeptical look before speaking.

"I was trying to figure out something." Midorima said, looking down the hall.

"I could help." Akashi offered.

* * *

 

When Akashi introduced Midorima to Kuroko and Kise, he didn't expect he would be welcomed so easily and warmly. But the contrast of personalities and habits accentuated each other nicely.

When Kise introduced Aomine to Akashi, if anything, Kise wasn't very accurate about Aomine. Akashi read his number. 006.

"Hello." Aomine said, with a grin. "I'm Aomine."

"Hello. I'm Akashi." Akashi replied, returning the fistbump that Aomine offered him, albeit Akashi did it awkwardly.

"d'ya like tag?" Aomine said, getting ready to run.

"I guess--"

"You're it!" Aomine yelled, and ran down the hall, nearly knocking over a female White Jacket. Akashi looked at Kise, confused.

"C'mon!" Kise yelled, and ran down the hall after Aomine.

Akashi ran, too, and they played tag until they were out of breath and couldn't go on any longer.

Akashi didn't question it, because he had actually had fun.

* * *

 

When Akashi and the others were all around 10 and 11, they met a very tall purple haired boy being scolded in the dining hall.

They sat down at a table and watched as he walked over towards them.

"Ne, do any of you have a snack?" He asked, plopping down into the chair next to Akashi with a thunk.

Akashi looked at the purple haired boy's number. 005.

"Hello." Akashi said. "I'm Akashi."

Everyone went around saying their name.

"Hi. I'm Murasakibara." He replied, tipping his head back and staring at the ceiling. His stomach made a loud growl. "Do any of you have a snack?" He said, repeating his old question.

* * *

 

The group of boys became well-known among the other Numbered, often causing trouble or a ruckus, although they were—at least, Akashi and Kuroko were—bright children.

Midorima..was not that smart. He was an awkward kid, but he was silly a majority of the time. He tried figuring things out on his own, but usually gave up easily. He could get relatively timid at times.

Aomine was just a ball of energy and light. He was always in a good mood. He didn't care for learning; he just wanted to have fun and play.

Murasakibara was always yearning for exercise and food. He was kind, and patient. Although he seemed like he didn't care, he really truly did and was persistent.

Kuroko was the center of attention, most of the time. Everyone noticed him. All of the girls fawned over him, and called him cute, or handsome. When Kuroko would smile, people's hearts would melt. He was good at persuading people with his words and smiles. He was smart.

Akashi was patient. He was intelligent. He was always wasting time. He thinks that he smiles too much and that he's pretty different. But with his dark brown eyes and bright red hair, he thought he fit in okay with the rest of the colorful friends he had made.

Akashi had no reason at all to question it.

They were simply all great friends.

And they stayed that way. 


	2. are you prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing here?" She hissed at him, grabbing him roughly by the arm. "You aren't supposed to be here."

As the boys were growing, they were learning more and more about the world around them.

When someone became a certain age, the White Jackets visited their room multiple times everyday. When a White Jacket deemed someone 'Ready', they took that person away to a room.

The boys still couldn't figure out what they did to them when they were Ready, so they decided they would find out when they themselves had their turn.

Akashi thought he knew what happened to people when they were Ready. He came to this thought because of an event he suddenly found himself in the middle of.

Akashi had woken up, and walked out of his room. He walked down through section N, and as he was walking past a room with the large number 176 on it, four White Jackets came out of it with a boy a little older than Akashi in their hold.

The White Jackets murmured to each other, and Akashi could hear the word Ready uttered multiple times.

Akashi watched as the boy looked at him with wide eyes, struggling against the hold of the White Jackets.

Akashi stared back at the boy, his eyes widening. The boy called out to him, but Akashi was frozen in place. He watched as the boy was dragged away, down the hall into the unit full of the rooms the White Jackets used to examine the Numbered and perform inspections on them.

Akashi slowly walked after them, looking down the hall at the boy as he was taken into a room and the blinds were pulled down, and a cart full of different utensils, liquids, and objects was rolled in. Akashi shuddered as he heard the boy scream from inside the room.

An arm suddenly yanked him around, and he stood face to face with a female White Jacket.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at him, grabbing him roughly by the arm. "You aren't supposed to be here."

Akashi just looked at her, and she forced him away from the echoing scream of the boy. She put him in his room and scolded him, but the sound of the boy's screams were still ringing in his ears.

 

After hours of sitting on his bed and staring at the wall, Akashi came to the conclusion of what he thought was what the White Jackets did to the Numbered when they were Ready.

Akashi knew about pain.

He knew about agony.

He knew about hurt.

He knew about emotions.

He didn't know about death. So he didn't know that was a possibility.

He came to the conclusion that the White Jackets could be doing a list of things to a Numbered when they were Ready.

1\. They could torture them.

2\. They could perform surgeries.

3\. They could cut them open.

4\. They could change them.

Akashi blinked, and slowly turned to the wall with the window. He looked out it, into the empty hall and into the room directly across from him. There was no one in there. An elder lives in that room. But Akashi hasn't seen her in a while. Perhaps she was Released. Akashi decided not to dwell on it, and stood. He slowly opened his door, stepping out into the hallway. He walked down the halls, seeing if he could bump into any of his friends.

Akashi doesn't like to initiate things himself.

He spotted Kuroko, but he saw that he was talking to someone. A girl. They were both smiling. Akashi's eyes clouded over as he thought about the fact that Kuroko would be Ready soon enough. And so would the rest of his friends. All of them. Even himself. And he couldn't stop it at all—because it was the way life goes.

"Akashi?" Kuroko said, when he noticed the redhead standing at the end of the hall, seeming to be staring off at nothing, with a solemn expression on his face.

"Give me a second, Momoi." Kuroko said politely to the girl, and walked over to Akashi. He gently put his hand on Akashi's shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"Akashi? Are you alright? Is there something you need?" Kuroko asked, his voice soft and gentle. Akashi snapped back to reality, and blinked a couple of times and saw Kuroko staring at him.

"What? Oh. We..we need to talk. But it's something the whole group should know, as well. But I want your opinion first." Akashi said, grabbing Kuroko's hand from his shoulder. A girl with pink hair walked up behind the icy haired boy, and she smiled.

"Hey, is everything alright, Kuroko?" Akashi looked down to read her number, but found none. It just had MS on it instead of a number. Akashi didn't question it, even though he was intrigued.

"This is Momoi. Momoi, this is Akashi." Kuroko introduced the two, stepping away a little.

"Hello!" The girl said, happily, her voice jingling like a bell.

"Hello." Akashi replied, still wary about her not having a number. "You don't have a number." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Momoi isn't a Numbered. She's a White Jacket. But she isn't of age to start working like the others." Kuroko explained.

"Then she might know about this."

* * *

 

Akashi walked with them to a secluded area in the library, where the lights were out and nobody bothered to repair anything. Or dust. There was dust everywhere.

They sat down on the floor, and Akashi explained his hypothesis.

"That's horrifying, Akashi." Kuroko said, quietly, eyes wide.

"But..it isn't unbelievable." Momoi said. "I wouldn't even begin to think it isn't a very high possibility. It definitely is one."

"Then I must explain to the others. To warn them." Akashi says, beginning to stand. Momoi places her hand over his.

"It might be best if they didn't know." She said, her gaze soft.

"What do you mean if they didn't know?" Akashi questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. "We have to tell them! We can't let them be ignorant about it and think that it's 'just how life goes'! I don't want them to spend any more time of their lives thinking everything is how it's supposed to be. Pain is inevitable. But I think ill figure out somewhere along the line what it is that ties all of this together." He says, pulling his hand away.

"Please. Just..help me on this. I don't want to be alone."

"…alright."

* * *

 

None of the others believed him.

So Akashi gave up on convincing them.

He tried to warn them, and if they didn't listen, then they would realize later that he was right, in the highest probability. But they didn't bring it up again. Even though the thought lurked in the back of Akashi's mind, always swirling around like a dark fog. He would think about it as he lay in bed, staring up at the shadowed, white ceiling. But he just couldn't seem to prepare himself, or fully grasp the fact that him and all of his friends, who have done nothing wrong and didn't deserve to have to go through with this, were in fact going to be Ready sooner rather than later, even after endless hours of thinking and dwelling on it.

Akashi felt like his newfound knowledge was eating him, from the inside out.

Maybe it would get to him before the White Jackets could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol snap
> 
> // tumblr @ floorpotato


	3. silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He whipped his head around, and started running towards the noise. He slid down hallways, bumping into multiple people.

Kise.

Kise was the first one.

 

Akashi had woken up, and walked out of his room. He started walking down the hall, going to go find Kuroko, but was startled by distant yelling.

He whipped his head around, and started running towards the noise. He slid down hallways, bumping into multiple people.

"No! No! Please! You can't do that to me! I don't want that to happen to me! You can't! You can't! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! Help! Help me, somebody! Please! Please!"

Akashi skidded into the hallway where the screaming was coming from. He stared wide eyed at the sight of Kise, held by the arms, and writhing, screaming until his voice became hoarse. Akashi stared, frozen in place.

"Akashi! Please! Please, help me! Help me..!" Kise screamed, his voice crackling and breaking. It echoed throughout the hall.Akashi couldn't breathe. Kise was being dragged down the hall, and Akashi just stood there. He just _stood_ there. Not _doing anything_. He felt like his feet were glued to the floor.

It only processed in his mind what was happening when Kise disappeared into another hallway.

Akashi started running towards them, and when he reached them someone shoved him and the doors into the experiment hall slammed in his face, automatically locking.

Akashi stared at the door, his heart beating, and he couldn't get the screaming of the blonde out of his head. He swore he could still hear it through the door, as the blonde was dragged into a room and a cart was pushed in after him. Akashi looked down at his hand, a wetness dripping onto it as it shook. He wiped at his eyes, staring wide eyed down at the floor. He breathed shakily, and looked up and down the halls, and slammed his fist against the door. He slammed his other fist. The banging resounded throughout the hall and shook his heart. He eventually gave up, once his hands were bruised, knuckles bleeding, and his eyes stung. He looked up through the large window in the door, one last time, before walking back to his room, like a ghost.

He walked to his room, going inside and closing the door behind him, before thudding backwards against it, his head giving a loud smack against the metal, and he slid down into a fetal position.

He sat like that for two days.

And two days was all he needed.

 

He stood, and opened the door, being greeted by the concerned face of Midorima. He narrowed his eyes, and nodded. He started walking down the hall, Midorima trailing behind, like a lost puppy.

Akashi went to everyone of his friends' rooms, banging his fist against their window. Midorima was terrified.

Akashi balled his fists and lead them into the library, commanding everyone to sit. After he said so, and he looked at everyone's faces, he suddenly snapped.

His eyes widened, and he brought his hands up to his mouth. He felt like retching.

"Oh my god. I-I don't.. I don't know what got into me I.. it felt like I had no control. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He said, his voice trembling. They all did, of course.

They spoke of Kise and what happened to him. Akashi tried telling the others that he was right, that he knew that being Ready was not a good thing and it was something you would have to resist no matter what. But they still didn't believe him.

"We can't prove it at all. Just because of what you say you saw, doesn't mean we know if you're lying or not." Midorima said with untrusting eyes. Akashi gaped.

"B-But—no! I _saw_ it happen! You can't just think I would make it up! Are you insane?" Akashi said, looking at the green haired boy, his faith in him hitting the floor; cracking.

"I definitely can think what I want. I may be stupid, but I have opinions as well." He replied, adjusting his glasses, and stood. He passed by Akashi, their shoulders brushing. "And _I_ am definitely not insane."

* * *

 

When Akashi went to Kise's room the following day, he saw him sat on the floor, cross-legged, like when he first met him. But this time, he wasn't singing. Or smiling. If anything, he had a sorrowful look on his face, and his eyes were clouded over.

"Kise." Akashi said, a few feet away from the blonde. Kise looked up to the redhead, his eyes full of sadness, and hurt. He looked helpless.

"What happened?" Akashi asked, his voice quiet.

"What did they do to you?" He asked, after a few moments of silence. He repeated his questions.

"Answer me, Kise!" He said, his voice raising and cracking. Kise's eyes watered. He shook his head.

"What do you mean _no_?" Akashi whispered. Kise looked up at him, pointed to his mouth, and pointed to his throat. He shook his head. It suddenly clicked in Akashi's head.

"They..muted you?" Kise nodded. The blonde made a motion with his hands, like writing.

"You want me to get something you can write with? S-sure, I'll be right back." Akashi ran to the library, got papers and pencils, and rushed back to Kise, sitting in front of him, handing him the paper.

They talked, or, rather, communicated, more accurately, about what the White Jackets did to Kise.

"So, this means that.. With one look, you can copy anything anyone does?" Akashi asked, clarifying.

Kise nodded.

_'Yes.'_

* * *

 

 It isn't that Kise could scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit son  
> // follow me on tumblr @ floorpotato


	4. intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi nodded. "We can only wonder what their plans are for him; and why he went along with them. We both know the nature of the White Jackets, by now." Akashi replied, folding his hands in his lap and looking down at them solemnly.

Akashi was not one to hold a grudge, although the fact that Midorima was losing his trust in the redhead was starting to take it's toll, somewhere deep within him.

But nevertheless, Akashi watched and screamed for the green haired boy, as he cooly walked with the White Jackets, although he was extremely terrified.

Akashi screamed and yelled at him, trying to get his attention, somehow. Everyone ignored him, except for a few White Jackets that whispered amongst themselves and occasionally pointed to him, all the while glancing him up and down.

Akashi was losing his temper.

He stormed off to find Kise, to tell him about Midorima. He sat down in front of the blonde, and started blurting out everything that had happened, without forethought.

Kise thought for a moment. He started to write on his paper. 

 _'I don't know how he could be so calm about it. They literally show you what they are going to do to you, then drag you away to begin their process. I can't believe he went along with it.'_ He held up. 

Akashi nodded. "We can only wonder what their plans are for him; and why he went along with them. We both know the nature of the White Jackets, by now." Akashi replied, folding his hands in his lap and looking down at them solemnly.

* * *

 

Akashi met Midorima's gaze, and the green haired boy adjusted his glasses.

"I believe that you are still wrong. In fact, I can prove this because—" the bespectacled boy began, but was cut off.

"Midorima, do not go on any further. Yes; I understand that you were given a much better process than others. I understand that—" Akashi said, arms crossed, but was cut off by the green haired boy.

"I can answer any and every question; I can plan out anything you would like; I can solve any equation. I am no longer an idiot, Akashi. Get used to it." He spat at the shorter, pale redhead. Akashi quirked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, Midorima?" He said, tapping his fingers on his upper arm.

"You have been excused." The taller said, walking past him.

"Stop." Akashi ordered, and Midorima turned slightly towards the former.

"What?" He asked, growing annoyed.

"If you can answer every and any question, why can't you tell me why you don't believe me?"

"Because an opinion is not something you can prove." Midorima narrowed his eyes.

"Exactly." Akashi snapped, turning around to face the taller, lanky boy. "You have no concrete reason as to why you do not believe my word and my experiences; you cannot prove to anyone why they shouldn't believe me, so give it up." Akashi continued, narrowing his red gaze at him. "You will figure out that I was and am right soon enough. And it will hit you like a bullet."

Midorima stiffened.

"You know nothing." He spat, and turned away, disappearing from Akashi's sight.

* * *

 

"I don't know what to do with him. He's changed, now, Kuroko. He's not the same. He's a completely different person." Akashi said, pacing back and forth in front of the worried bluenette.

"I'm afraid I don't know what to do about it, Akashi." Kuroko said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Neither do I. And it's the worst feeling, because one by one, I'm losing everyone I've put my trust into, everyone who has been there for me for years. And they're all just turning around and marching away from me, and I'll never get to see them again. All because of these stupid White Jackets!" Akashi said, rubbing his pointer and index fingers against temple. He sat down in front of Kuroko, and the ice haired boy started to rub the redhead's back soothingly. He hummed thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should give him time. He might come around." Kuroko said. "And, even if we might end up acting differently, I know that somewhere deep down, we will still be in there. Our true self is still there, just masked with a false identity." He said, softly. Akashi listened quietly as Kuroko continued.

"I believe that everyone will be able to break through that mask. I have faith in our friends. They are extraordinary people, with strong wills. I know they can do it, overcome their obstacle, no matter how big or tough it may be." He finished, and Akashi nodded.

"I hope. I can't imagine being alone again." Akashi said, quietly, calmer now.

"You won't be. No matter what happens, I promise I will be here for you, forever and always." Kuroko said, smiling softly.

"Forever is a long time. It's infinite."

"Exactly. My friendship and loyalty to you is engraved in stone." Kuroko said, staring at his small hands on Akashi's larger, yet slim, back.

"I wish I could say the same. But I'm beginning to doubt myself greatly."

* * *

 

It isn't that Midorima could strategize. 


	5. deafening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both stood and bolted as fast as they could towards the sound, coming face to face with a deafening scream.

Kise was _with_ him when it happened. They were talking about what Akashi had previously spoken with Midorima and Kuroko about, when yelling echoed throughout the hall.

Akashi and Kise's eyes immediately locked to the other's. They both stood and bolted as fast as they could towards the sound, coming face to face with a deafening scream.

Aomine was growling and yelling and kicking and punching and being held on to, tightly and roughly.

"I HATE YOU! GET OFF OF ME, YOU'RE _MONSTERS_! _DON'T TOUCH ME!_ " Aomine screamed, struggling against them as they yanked him down the hall.

Akashi stared blankly after them, and Kise stared wide eyed for a few moments. When his senses rushed back to him, he grabbed Akashi's hand, and started running towards them. Akashi quickly picked up speed, and once again, was shoved backwards and received a door slammed in his face.

You think he would've learned by now.

* * *

 

Akashi sighed, running a hand through his hair, staring down at the book in his hands.

"There you are, Akashi. I knew you would be here." Akashi looked up at Momoi as she smiled at him. She walked over and sat down, trying to see what the book said.

"Hello, Momoi. Were you looking for me?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows, sticking a corner of a paper in the book to mark his place, closing it and setting it down.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about something." She says, tucking a pink strand of hair behind her ear.

"Go ahead." Akashi says, worry beginning to nip at his gut.

"You see, as a White Jacket in training, I'm allowed much more knowledge than you and the others." Momoi says, and looks down at her hands, folding them in her lap. "But I think that—that this is for a reason."

"What is?" Akashi says, his stomach twisting with dread.

"All of _this_. Everything." She continues, balling her hands into fists, gripping at the white fabric of her pants, "the system run here. It all seems.. _unreal_."

"What do you mean by that?" Akashi can feel his heart beginning to beat faster than it was before.

"Akashi, haven't you ever noticed anything that seems strange in the way life goes here?" Momoi asks, looking up at the redhead, her face full of conflict, eyebrows knitted together.

"I guess you could say that." Akashi replies, frowning. "Go on."

"I think that there's something else out there. That there's not just us." She says, her voice hushed. "That there's _more_ to life."

"Life?" Akashi breathes, looking away from Momoi, to the floor. "Life is so complex. Momoi, of _course_ there's more. There should be, at least—life is a very umbrella term."

"I know. But I just— _feel_ like things aren't how they should be. Like something is wrong in this picture we call our lives. You know what I mean, Akashi?" She asks, staring at the boy, eyes wide and full of emotion.

"We might have different theories and perception, but yes. For the most part, I understand." Akashi looks back at Momoi, smiling kindly. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"No."

* * *

 

Kise was the first one to see Aomine.

When Akashi saw Kise, he couldn't even imagine what could've made the blonde look so heartbroken.

Kise was so... _pale_.

Akashi immediately went to Aomine. He didn't even know what to say. Not that it would have mattered, though. Aomine couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear anyone. Or _anything_. But Aomine said that he was faster now, that he couldn't hear anything at all but he could be as fast as he wanted to be, though he didn't know why he needed to be so fast, it's not like there's anywhere to go.

Akashi didn't know what to do.

Kise, Midorima, and now Aomine—all of them changed after Readyment.

Their personalities changed; though not much for Kise, it was evident in Midorima and Aomine. And Akashi didn't know how to feel. He felt as if his friends kept slipping away. Like they were no longer there. As if these people were complete strangers. And he just wanted a way to stop it all.

But he couldn't.

He was weak.

He was ignorant.

He had no strengths.

He had no clue.

* * *

 

It isn't that Aomine could listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter I have written so far so now the wait for chapter 6 begins!! man I haven't even started it yet oops but I will it'll probably be up sometime next week hopefully but idk!!! idk
> 
> // follow me on tumblr @ floorpotato


	6. intellect

Akashi really wished he could do something about it, but Momoi insisted that he wouldn't try to help her, for it would only cause Akashi inevitable trouble.

_"The difference between us is that your Numbered, and I'm not. I'm a White Jacket, and you're not. You're low, I'm high. They won't brush you off like they do when you pull these stunts when the others are Ready. I'm a White Jacket—I'm important, and they won't let anyone get in the way of their authority. You wouldn't last a minute."_

So Akashi forced himself to stay inside of his room, to pretend he couldn't hear Momoi yell and snap at the men that were taking her to that retched hall.

Of course, though, what was Akashi to the world? Just another person. Momoi was important. She's right, why wouldn't she be, she's allowed so much more information than Akashi is.

_"You're knowledge is limited. I'm taught a lot more things for the White Jacket's benefit."_

But, it wasn't like Akashi could question it. It would be stupid to, anyway. It's not like he's anything more than a drop in the bucket.

* * *

 

"So?"

"So what?"

"You know what, Momoi." Akashi said, crossing his arms. Momoi rolled her eyes, and sighed, tucking some pink hair behind her ear.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything to tell you." She says, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Akashi scoffed through his nose.

"You should know by now that you shouldn't refrain from telling me anything, even if I'm not supposed to know. Aren't we in this together?" The redhead furrows his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just--okay." Momoi says, and breathes out, trying to make sense of her thoughts before speaking, "I have access to all of the knowledge anyone could ever have or want combined. I have resource upon resource, word upon word, and I always remember everything. I have so much knowledge, even though it's limited for now." She says, her pink eyes wide. "Akashi, this is _huge_."

Akashi ponders it for a moment, and sits up.

"I don't see how it could be harmless." He eyes her warily. "But you don't seem to have changed drastically, personality, or mentally-wise. That at least I can be grateful for."

"I'm relieved to hear that. And trust me, Akashi, I wouldn't betray you for anything. Honestly, I look up to you." She says, eyes full of sincerity.

"Why would you want to do that?" Akashi asks, furrowing his eyebrows skeptically.

"Because, Akashi. You're so brilliant. You're clever. You're just..you do things that I could never do, and you don't even realize it. You are the one that figured out that being Ready can make or break someone first. You are the one that made me think deeper into the true nature of the White Jackets. And that's so important to me, Akashi. You don't even understand." Momoi says, looking at Akashi with admiration.

"You're right. I don't understand. How can I admire someone when I know they're going to change right before my eyes, without me being able to do anything about it?"

_I don't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahah ^^;;  
> don't kill me this was kinda shitty
> 
> // follow me on tumblr @ floorpotato


	7. presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What?" He asks, suddenly short of breath. Kise nods, and Momoi sits down again. Akashi stares down at the table.

"Okay... I don't see the point."

"The point," Momoi says, sighing, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "is that the White Jackets are performing experiments on the Numbered to see what they can do to a human. What their limits are. If they can do this or that. It all leads back to the benefit of the White Jackets. The point is that the Numbered are their playthings."

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows. He presses two fingers to his temples, sighing.

"There's only three of us left, Momoi. I understand that this is important to you, but.. I don't think we can do anything about it. And we're trying for nothing." The redhead says, looking up at her with tired eyes. "In the end, everybody changes, no matter what."

"Akashi, you can't be _seriously_ thinking about it that way! You have to--" Momoi gets cut off by the door slamming open and Kise rushing in, going over to them and grabbing a random pen and paper, scribbling down something just barely intelligible.

_'Kuroko taken by WJ — ready !'_

Akashi widens his eyes and looks up at Kise and Momoi.

"What?" He asks, suddenly short of breath. Kise nods, and Momoi sits down again. Akashi stares down at the table.

"What do you think they'll do to him?" Momoi asks, quietly. Akashi shakes his head, and thumps his head into his arms on the table.

* * *

 

Akashi jumped when there was a sudden voice from behind him.

"Akashi." It said, and Akashi turned around and widened his eyes at the sight of his ice haired friend.

"Kuroko? I didn't even notice you. Are you alright? Is everything okay?" Akashi asks, furrowing his eyebrows, worry nipping and clawing at his gut.

"I'm fine. But you should know what happened to me. I suppose it's become sort of a tradition among us."

"Alright..go ahead." Akashi nodded, quirking an eyebrow.

"I can manage my presence so that I am invisible to those around me." He deadpans.

"You can become invisible?"

"Yes."

"Do you just direct their attention elsewhere and use their distraction to your advantage?"

"I can, but I can go all the way."

"Oh." Akashi says. He doesn't really know what to say, what to think. Kuroko hasn't really changed too much..though he doesn't smile. He keeps a blank face.

"Well, I must go talk with Kise. He seemed very, very upset when I was taken away. He was quite loud." Kuroko says, moving to walk away. "See you."

"Okay. See you." Akashi says and raises a hand in farewell, and watches the bluenette walk away for a few seconds before turning around and walking down the hall.

He turns a corner and bumps into Murasakibara, getting one of his many messy snacks in his hair. He sighed, resisting the urge to facepalm at the typical Murasakibara antics.

"Oops. Sorry, Aka. I didn't see you, you're too short." He drawls, gently taking the crumbs out of Akashi's hair. Akashi blushes slightly.

"It isn't that big of a deal," he says, smiling up at the gentle giant. "I'll get you another one." He refers to the snack he accidentally caused Murasakibara to drop.

"Ne~, Aka is so nice."

* * *

 

 "Aomine, please be more careful."

"Kuroko, shut up. I try."

"Please, Aomine, don't—"

"Oi, what are you—"

_'Guys, hold on!'_

"Where the hell did he go?! Kuroko, you bastard! _You stepped on my foot!_ "

_'Aomine!!!!'_

"Aomine, I didn't go anywhere."

" _AUGH_!! You did that on _purpose_!!"

* * *

 

It isn't that Kuroko could escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha   
> I couldn't resist I added a tiny bit of MurAka in there ^^;;


	8. strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like forever since I last uploaded a chapter. I've been bombarded with a ton of stuff and a spell of intense laziness so I kind of threw a chapter together as quick as I could so you guys could have something to read. I was going to write a couple of chapters this weekend but I didn't because I was too busy lying around so hopefully you guys could forgive me. This chapter seemed a lot longer in my head but rereading it it feels like everything is rushed but right now I'm not at all motivated enough to try and rewrite it. The bit about the guy that Akashi walks past is just a little part I decided to add in, you'll understand at a later date. It comes into play later on.  
> Also, romance? in this story??? whaaaaat   
> it's the vaguest thing ever seriously it's not even that important cry me a river   
> anyway, sorry for the wait

It wasn't Akashi's fault he rather favorited Murasakibara. He said it was because he listened and was easier to deal with. Kuroko said that there was more to it but Akashi didn't see it. So it only made sense that he had a dramatic reaction when Murasakibara had been taken away. But he still sat on his bed, knees pulled to his chest, biting his lip until it bled.

_The redhead turned the corner, brushing past a strange looking boy, with skin that seemed to be tinted every different color but also not. It looked like it shimmered, but Akashi was, by now, a bit skeptical. Deciding not to dwell on it, he kept walking._

_As Akashi was walking down the hallway, he went to continue through the intersection, but stumbled backwards, surprised, when suddenly a White Jacket emerged from one of the rooms. Akashi didn't notice who's room it was until he saw an oh-so-familiar tall, purple haired boy walk out. He sucked in a harsh breath and his eyes widened, realization showering down on him. He felt sick._

_"Wait," he said, his voice coming out awkwardly high pitched and, somewhere in the back of his throat, got stuck. "Wait!" He said again, regaining his voice and taking a step forward Murasakibara looked at him, curiously, turning his head to look at him over his shoulder._

_Akashi didn't know why he said wait, since there was no point. There was nothing to wait for. It just..came out. Sometimes you say things just to say them. Because it's the first thing you think of doing._

_"Murasakibara.." Akashi said, looking at him with wide eyes. "I know that you care. Why are you acting like—like you don't care about what happens to you?" His voice was louder and more desperate than he thought, and he searched Murasakibara's face for a second, clenching his jaw and swallowing the lump forming in his throat._

_"Don't stare at me like that." Akashi's voice was just above a whisper._

_"I won't stare at you then." Murasakibara says, and turns around._

_"Wait! Please, don't just go without a fight," Akashi pleaded. "Don't go."_

_Murasakibara doesn't look back as he walks away, White Jackets leading him and trailing behind him._

Akashi couldn't get the image of Murasakibara turning around and walking away out of his head. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, and made his lungs feel heavy.

"I'm so stupid," he mutters, burying his face in his knees, pulling his legs closer against himself.

 

* * *

 

Murasakibara was..hot.

His tendencies before that you couldn't really call tendencies, were now enhanced. Like how he would laze around a lot, eat everything the dining hall had to offer..

He also could pick Akashi up. As if he were a feather.

He wanted Akashi to move out of the way so he could get by, but Akashi hadn't heard him and suddenly the redhead was swept off his feet—literally—and placed in a different spot than he was before.

Akashi can say that looking back on the scene when Murasakibara had been taken away, he felt straight up stupid. Whenever he thought about that moment it made his face heat up and heat nip at the tops of his ears. Murasakibara wasn't really that different. He didn't change drastically.

He was just..lazy. Unmotivated. Hungry. He spoke in a bored, drawn out way. But most of all, his muscles were more prominent than they used to be.

Akashi never suspected that of all the things they could have done to Murasakibara, was to give him inhuman strength. He didn't even know until someone managed to piss off the purple haired boy by stepping on some food he had dropped, which caused Murasakibara to shove the boy backwards, but in the process, pushing two whole tables "out of his way" as he did it.

It was slightly terrifying, since Murasakibara seemed like a gentle giant. But everyone has a dark side, and nobody can deny it.

* * *

 

It isn't that Murasakibara could fight. 


	9. mastery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at consistent updates, so that's just a warning. Sorry. Updates will take forever because I'm lazy. Sorry about mini-hiatus I guess??? Eh.

What was Akashi supposed to do? He was the only one left, and he knew by now that there was no point anymore. No matter how much you struggle, you can't shake them off. You can't get out of their grip.

He wonders what it'll be like. When he's different.

He hopes it's better than Kise. He doesn't know what he would do without his voice. He just wants to be able to somehow help his friends. To do what, he doesn't know. Defeat the White Jackets? It's a fantasy of his, but right now he's surely doubting himself. What could he do? Nothing. It's proven by the fact that he's let every one of his friends slip from his fingers and into the hands of the White Jackets. He feels somewhat disgusted with himself.

He tells himself, "Hope for the best." He repeats it like a mantra.

_Hope for the best. Hope for the best. Hope for the best._

* * *

 

As he's lead down the hallways, he hangs his head.

_Hope for the best._

He's brought into a room, sat on a bed, the blinds being drawn, the door locked.

_Hope for the best._

A screen lights up, the diagram of a brain and body, as well as eyes projected onto it.

_Hope for the best._

They explain what it all means. They lay him down, strapping his arms to the bed, a mask placed over his mouth and nose. The world spins around him.

_Hope for_

The world goes black.

* * *

 

When Akashi wakes up, he sees the world differently. It's sharper, he can see farther, he can hear better. He sits up in bed, dragging his eyes across his room. Nothing out of the ordinary. He gets up, padding into the bathroom. He looks into the mirror. Staring back at him aren't the two brown eyes he knows; instead, it's a red eye and a gold eye, boring into his skull. Strangely, they fit him rather nicely.

He stares at himself for a few minutes, trying to see what's different about himself. Coming up empty handed, besides the fact that he's now heterochromatic, he walks out of the bathroom, and to his bedroom door. He walks out, chin held high, his confident, intimidating aura surrounding him so thickly that it could be cut with a knife. He heads down to the library, where he knows he will find Momoi.

He's had a great idea.

* * *

 

 

It isn't that Akashi could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ug sorry that it's so short and it takes me forever to update I just suck at getting inspiration/motivation 
> 
> anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story so far anyway. And we're moving on to the second part of the story. So ya. 
> 
> you can still find me on tumblr as floorpotato

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on tumblr @ floorpotato !!!


End file.
